


Catfish || Wenjoy & Seulrene

by jeongstritchjung



Series: Anthology || Girl Group One Shots [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Romance, Yeri's evil, catfishing is bad, reneseulwenjoy dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongstritchjung/pseuds/jeongstritchjung
Summary: Wendy and Joy have been exchanging messages for a while now. Joy accidentally sends a picture of Irene to Wendy though and Wendy feels insecure about the way she looks so she sends a picture of Seulgi and well...or Wendy, Joy, Irene, and Seulgi are stupid and Yeri is Satan's incarnate.CATFISHING IS BAD
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: Anthology || Girl Group One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166000
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Catfish || Wenjoy & Seulrene

**Author's Note:**

> CATFISHING IS BAD.
> 
> All this might seem like a rushed clump of junk but it's because this was supposed to be a five chapter story and not a one shot.

It's almost 4 a.m. and Wendy still can't sleep. She's been up all night working on a song for a group she failed to debut in. Negative thoughts about herself fill her head, stealing away hours that she could be using for sleep.

She decides to message Sooyoung, a girl she met when she texted Seulgi. Her dumbass friend who had changed her number and forgot to inform her.

She's thankful for that though because they've been texting (flirting) for a month now, although they've never seen either's face.

" _Sooyoungie~ I can't sleep~_ " it's 3:48 when she sends the text. Sooyoung sees it and she types.

She been on typing for three minutes now " _Sorry, were you sleeping? I can leave haha_ " Sooyoung's told her multiple times that she can text her whenever but Wendy still feels bad whenever she disturbs the woman late at night.

" _Nonono it's fine!! I woke up to get water,, what's wrong baby?_ " Wendy's heart jumps.

" _I can't sleep.. bad dream :(_ " " _Poor baby...:( Dream of me instead <3_"

Funny because they have a date in like three days and they still don't know each other's face. Wendy's about to comment about that fact when Sooyoung suddenly sends a photo and hot damn, SHE. IS. HOT.

" _Too dark for a selfie lmao I took this yesterday I'm gorgeous I know Sleep well baby good night!!_ "

But Wendy can't sleep well because holy fucking shit, this whole time, a dork like her has been talking to the unnamed model on the cover of that alcohol on the shelves of convenience stores. Wendy's in love and she's also afraid. Sooyoung will 100% stop talking to her when she sees her face.

So much for sleeping well.

-

When Joy wakes up, it's already lunch time. She has no schedules for today so she goes back to bed. Until she remembers Seungwan's trouble sleeping and decides to check on her.

They've been texting for forever now and she's so in love with the girl. She knows she hasn't seen her face but Joy is literally already in love. Besides, she sent a photo of herself already which means that Seungwan will send a photo of her face and Joy will fall in love even more.

She opens their messages and her eyes go wide when she sees the photo she sent Seungwan. Fuck, Irene will surely kill her for this.

"Hey omg may bad that's not my pic djbdjshxb that's my friend skdbsjbx sorry sorry it was like 4 am and I was sleepy and my eyes were barely open and so I ended up sendi|" Sooyoung types but she stops when Wan suddenly replies with a " _You're awake! Hi, good morning beautiful_ "

" _You're really pretty hehe Just my type? Hahaha kidding, I don't have a type But you're like so gorgeous and so out of my league You're really pretty_ "

Joy erases what she was typing. Seungwan thinks she's pretty. Seungwan thinks she's Irene. Fuck. Irene has always been the prettier one between them two. Seungwan will surely be disappointed when she sees her actual face.

" _I bet you're just as pretty too Wan I'm not much to look at really_ " she wasn't but Irene was, the woman was a literal model " _Says the actual model hahaha I'm too ugly for you TT_ " Joy scoffs, she'll be the judge of that " _Nonsense! Show yourself babe!_ " " _Hahaha fine babe I'll let my friend snap a pic of me so I'll look my best We're having a picnic!_ "

Seungwan sends a photo. Sooyoung's heart implodes. This dumb motherfucker is cute. And hot! And she must be a queen of impromptu photoshoots because wowee. There is no way in hell she'll send her actual photo now. " _Why are you so cute!? Shdvjabsnfn And hot qt the same time how!!!! *****at But jsjsnsnsbbxbd ahhhh I'm in love with you!???_ "

Wendy is fucked now. And a bit hurt. "Hehe, I'm cute and hot according to the goddess." Seulgi, her best friend, giggles as she reads the messages from behind Wendy. "Hold your horses Seul, she fell in love with me and my personality. She's in love with your looks, got it?" Wendy glared at her friend who chuckles. "She's yours, all rights reserved. I get it."

" _Ah fuck now I'm nervous for our date!!_ "

"Date?" Seulgi asks and Wendy sighs "We're gonna meet up in two days." Seulgi gasps, jumping back "D-do you want me to be the one to meet her?" "Y-yeah–" "Hell no! I'm nervous around hot girls, remember!?"

Wendy gets down on her knees before Seulgi. "Seulgi, please, please! You owe me!" "For what!?" "This is all your fault! If you just told me you changed your number I never would've ended up meeting her!" Wendy's doing her cutest face and Seulgi's a sucker for her girl. "Fine, fine, fine. But if I screw it up, that's on you!" Wendy stands up gleefully, excited about the first thing Seulgi said and ignoring the latter. "Thank you! I love you, I love you!"

Seulgi sighs and pulls the small girl in for a hug. "Yeah, I love you too." She kisses the top of her tiny friend's head.

-

"You want me to what?" Irene glares at her roommate. "I said... I want you to go on a date with Seungwan on Saturday because I accidentally sent your photo instead of mine and she's into you and I can't back out now."

Irene wants to slap her but decides against it because she can never bring herself to physically harm this girl. Instead she pulls at her own hair.

"Jesus Christ, Joy! I should really slap you for this but I won't." "Please, Hyunnie! Please!" Joy hugs her shorter friend, crying on the girl's shoulder, she's used to the neck pains by now. "Please! We're JoyRene! SooJoo! We always have each other's backs!"

"No. Tell her the truth." Irene scolds the girl but Joy just squeezes her tighter "I-I will! But please just go on this one date with her so that she would have a good last memory of me! Er... you..."

Irene pushes Joy's head off her shoulder and sees actual tears flowing down her cheeks. Fuck, her poor giant baby.

She wipes away the girl's tears and kisses her tear stained cheeks. "There, there. I'll go on the date with her so stop crying you big baby." Joy sniffles and hugs her friend. Thank God for Irene.

"Can I see her face so I know what's got you so in love?" Irene asks and Joy nods and takes out her phone. "This is Seungwan." "She's... Adorable." Irene stares at the photo. "Stop staring." Joy turns her phone off "She's mine, don't even dare." Irene giggles and turns Joy's phone on again to stare at the photo.

"Are you two watching porn?" The two look up to see Yeri, their third roommate, coming in. "Yerm, look at this girl that Joy's got a crush on."

Yeri walks over to see the photo. "Her name is Seungwan. We've been talking for a while now." Joy mutters shyly, a blush growing on her cheeks.

Yeri's eyebrows quirk because that is not Seungwan. That's Seulgi. Seungwan's best friend. The three of them work at the same entertainment company, Seulgi's a choreographer, Seungwan's a music producer under the alias Wendy, and Yeri's an intern. So she knows them.

"Um..." Yeri's about to say something when Irene interrupts "And guess what your dumbass friend Joy did." "Ugh, what?" "She sent a photo of me and now I'm going on a date with Seungwan."

"Ah!" Yeri gets it, she gets it. Wendy thought Irene was Joy so she must've felt insecure and sent a photo of Seulgi instead and now Joy thinks Seulgi is Wendy and well... she's not gonna do anything about it.

This is revenge for that time Seulgi embarrassed her in front of the CEO, this is revenge for that time Irene forgot to pick her up from uni, this is revenge for the countless cruel things Joy has done to her (though Yeri did get payback for all of it already). Wendy never did anything bad to her, she was always kind and friendly. But she guesses she'll just have to torture Wendy to torture them.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your date with her. I'm going to bed." Yeri yawns and when she's out of her unnie's sights, she grins. Earth is hell and Yeri is Satan.

-

"Okay so what did I teach you?" Joy asks and Irene boredly replies "Seungwan is older than you by two years, she's a songwriter, and she can be strict but she's still fun. Her favourite singer is Jessie J. You two usually flirt or talk about music or food or literally whatever comes to mind and blah blah, don't worry." Joy hits Irene's shoulder "Don't blah blah me, I'm stressed! I want her to enjoy this date!" "Relax Joy, I'll treat her right." Irene pats her cheek and gives her friend a kiss on the other cheek before going into the cafe while Joy waits in the car.

Irene's phone is on her sling case. Her phone screen is facing her chest but her back cam is on and Joy's on call with her with her mic and cam mute and you get what I mean.

Irene looks around the restaurant for Seungwan when a girl suddenly stands up. "Sooyoung?" Irene nods and goes to the girl.

She opens her arms for a hug and Irene hugs her, it's a bit awkward but it feels nice and comfortable. And Irene is really small so she fits in the taller girl's arms perfectly. She's always wanted a tall girlfriend.

But no. Seungwan is Joy's.

"H-hi, I'm Seungwan." She stutters and Irene giggles. "I know that, silly." She's blushing deeply and she pulls away from the hug embarrassed. "Sorry, sorry."

They sit at a booth and they're quite awkward with each other.

"Um..." "You're really tall." Irene starts casually and Seungwan (Seulgi) nods. "You're really short– ah, ah. Sorry, I'm not trying to be mean." Irene's giggling again, she's too adorable "Well, we make the perfect match don't we?" Seulgi's blushing. She's speechless, she doesn't know what to say. Sooyoung (Irene) is really pretty and holy hell. But she needs to snap out of it because Sooyoung is Wendy's girl.

She looks down on her phone and sees a text from Wendy. Wendy was sitting a few tables away, she couldn't exactly hear their conversation. " _Seul you look like an awkward mess Talk to her about anything come on I want her to enjoy this date Please :(_ " " _Fine but only because I love you_ "

"Um, do you like cats?" Seulgi asks and Irene shrugs "Ugh, I'm more of a dog person." "Ow right... You have a pet dog right?" "Yeah... You don't have any pets right?" "Seungwan doesn't have any pets yeah..."

Irene quirks her brows "Did you... Did you refer to yourself in third person?" Seulgi gulps and then nods "Yeah, yeah! Sorry, it's um, it's a thing I do when I'm nervous." She explains. "Well you don't have to be nervous around me." Irene takes the girl's hand and holds it, a smile grows on both their faces.

A waitress comes by and serves them their brunch. For Sooyoung it's two slices of breakfast pizza and for Seungwan it's French toast with scrambled eggs on the side.

"Ah man, I told her to take off the crust... I guess she didn't get the message." Seulgi chuckles when she sees the food on Irene's plate. "I should've gotten you chicken instead, yeah?" Irene shakes her head. "It's alright." She's fine with crust on pizza, it's Joy who isn't. But since she is Joy now, she won't eat the crust. Ah, it's just better than eating chicken.

They dine in, talking about whatever actually.

Irene learns that Seungwan (Seulgi) likes to draw and she even offered to sketch her sometime. Seulgi learns that Sooyoung (Irene) is a good cook and she asked her to cook her a meal sometime.

Both girls almost forget about their friends. In fact, Wendy was blowing Seulgi's phone up with texts and Joy was yelling at nothing because Irene's phone died mid call and now she's ready to storm in there and stop this nonsense.

Irene is falling for Seungwan (Seulgi) and Seulgi is falling for Sooyoung (Irene) and they're both betraying their best friends but are they really?

When the date ends Irene and Seulgi walk out holding hands. But their heaven breaks when Seulgi says "Sooyoung, I had a really great time with you today." and Irene replies "Same here, Wan." Their hearts are broken and Seulgi wants to punch herself when she asks "Wanna go out with me again?" and Irene wants to get runover by a bus when she says "Yes, of course." They hug, unaware of Wendy and Joy who were watching them.

-

Irene takes it. Every hit and throw at her. She's gonna explain herself but she'll let Joy vent out her frustration first.

Joy tries to lift up the couch but she struggles so as her final blow, she slaps the side of Irene's head. She then takes in deep breaths. "I can't believe you Hyun!" She shouts and she finally calms down "Alright, I'm done now. Explain yourself or I will slap your beautiful effortly sculpted face."

Irene breaths out and softly says "I am sorry, Joy. She asked me out and if I said no how would she feel? She likes you and don't you like her? Do you want me to break her heart and make her think you don't like her?"

Joy sighs, Irene's right "Damn... I should've thought this out." "So?" "Er fine... but I will confess to her on your second date." "That's good." "Good... I'm writing her a confession letter."

On the other side, Wendy is wrestling Seulgi. She's not one for violence but she is furious.

She's pulling on her hair, jumping on her back, biting her arms and Seulgi's only reacting. She's gonna let her small friend release all her anger. Short people are always the angriest.

Wendy finally lets her go, distancing herself from her friend. "Er... Are you done now?" Wendy nods and Seulgi sits up, fixing her hair. "Can I um... explain myself?" Seulgi asks and Wendy nods again "Okay so... I asked her out again but this time at the end of the date you reveal yourself and the truth. Tada."

Wendy purses her lips, eyebrows knit together. "Er– fine. God, I should've thought this out." Wendy mutters, Seulgi just nods and pulls her in for a sidehug.

-

Yeri is sleepy and hungry "Ugh! I'm so bored!" and bored too. "Really? I couldn't tell. It's not like you were sleeping in my class." "Your class? Unnie, you're like the most useless t.a. ever." "Yah!" Her friends begin arguing.

Yeri and her girlfriend follow behind. She's talking about her life and Yeri just listens but her mind is blank.

When they pass by a cafe she sees Seulgi and Irene and holy shit this is an open invitation to ruin their lives. "Hey! Can we eat here?" "Oh, good idea Yerm." The group of girls go to the cafe and Yeri goes straight to the couple.

"Unnie." "Yeri!" Irene drops her drink and Seulgi chokes on her salad. "Yeri, hey." Seulgi coughs out and stands up, putting her arm around Yeri.

"Yeri, this is Sooyoung." Seulgi introduces, still coughing and Irene's eyes grow wide. She's fucked. "Oh?" "Yeah, um.. But Yeri do you still remember me? Seung Wan unnie." Seulgi says through a forced smile and Yeri grins widely. "Ah."

Someone passes by Yeri, pinching her back. She looks back at the pincher, she recognizes that head of hair and those damned heels that've stabbed her multiple times.

"Hi Yeri, you look tired? Do you need a bathroom break or something, the restroom's that way." Irene stands up "Come on, let me bring you there. Excuse me, Wan." "No, I can take her." "No, no, I insist." Irene and Yeri leave and Seulgi sits down again. Afraid of what that brat Yeri will say to Sooyoung (Irene). She'll ruin everything.

"Yeri, we're sitting over there." Her friends tell her as she passes by them, being dragged by Irene. She gives them a big thumbs up.

Once in the restroom, Irene and Joy gang up on her. "She knows you?" Irene asks, trying not to raise her voice at the young girl. "Yeah I guess. Actually now that I think about it, I've seen her around the building a few times." Joy's pulling her hair now "Jesus! Yeri, if you dare tell her the truth before I get the chance to–" "Relax, unnies. I won't meddle in your business, you won't meddle in mine. Okay?" Irene agrees and Joy reluctantly agrees.

They leave, at different times. Joy returns to her booth, Irene to Seulgi, and Yeri's about to go to her friends but she gets pulled by none other than Wendy.

"Oh, hey boss." "Hi Yer. You know Sooyoung?" Wendy asks and Yeri nods with a smile "Yeah, she's actually my roommate. Would be a shame if she knows what she's gotten herself into." A pleading look forms on Wendy's face "Yeri, please. No. I'll do anything what do you want?" "Hmm, I don't know Wendy-ssi. I just want my roommate to not date a liar." Yeri teases but Wendy's doesn't get it so her next words surprise Yeri. "Do you want to write a song? Produce music for the groups? PD nim would probably be mad at first but I bet he'll give you a job if the song does well! Hmm? Is that what you want Yeri?"

Yeri bites her lip. She didn't want anything at all. She just wanted revenge but an opportunity to write and produce music? It's being offered to her and damn she wants to take it.

But she won't. "I was kidding, Wendy-ssi. I won't tell her. You have to tell her yourself, maybe you'll be surprised." Yeri smiles and pats the top of her sunbae's head before finally returning to her friends.

-

"I had fun today, Wan." Irene kisses Seungwan's (Seulgi's) cheek. This is the last time and she's all Joy's.

"Same here, Soo." Seulgi sighs out when Sooyoung (Irene) pulls away. She's in love with Wendy's girl.

"I have something for you." Irene hands Seulgi an envelope and she's about to leave but Seulgi stops her. "Sooyoung, wait. I have to tell you something..."

Irene bites her lip, she hopes Seunwgan (Seulgi) hasn't fallen for her because then Joy would be devastated. She turns around slowly and looks at the girl. Another shorter girl comes out of the cafe and stands beside Seungwan (Seulgi). Irene is confused now.

"Sooyoung..." Seungwan (Seulgi) starts "I'm not actually who you think I am." Irene furrows her brows, she looks over to the shorter girl who's looking down, ashamed maybe.

"She's not Seungwan, she's Seulgi... I'm Seungwan." The small girl confesses and Irene's eyes nearly jump out of their sockets. Holy shit! "And I'm really sorry, Soo..."

"It's just that you're so beautiful and goddess like," Wendy continues "and I'm... I'm a dork who'll probably never be good enough for you and I'm sorry. I really am." Wendy looks up and there are tears brimming up her eyes and Irene doesn't know if she wants to cry or laugh because.

"Seungwan, er... Seulgi, open the letter." Wendy and Seulgi do so and they're surprised at the content before them.

_Hey Seungwan♡  
It's me Sooyoung and I have something to confess to you. That girl who you went on those dates with... that's not me. That's my best friend, Irene, and I accidentally sent her photo to you instead of mine.  
I was gonna send my actual photo but you fell for her face and you sent your photo too and I realized that I am a 0 compared to you and you probably wouldn't love an ugly person like me...  
I'm really sorry for lying to you and tricking you. I really do like you, you're funny and kind and your mind! It amazes me!  
I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore and that's okay. I just didn't want to lie to you any longer. I hope you can forgive me and maybe sometime, someday, we give us a shot? No more lies_

And Seulgi laughs because "Oh my god, we're so stupid." while Wendy cries a bit because she doesn't even know why.

"Yah! Yeri, stop!" Yeri pushes a tall girl out of the cafe and to the trio on the sidewalk. Joy stares at the three, she stares at a laughing Seungwan (Seulgi), a smiling Irene, and a crying short girl.

"Sooyoung, you'll never guess what I discovered." Irene giggles and Joy panics, realizing Irene exposed her identity and she's about to go in again but Yeri won't let her.

"Turns out we're all stupid." Irene's laughing now, she's laughing along with Seungwan (Seulgi) who wipes away some lose tears and says "We catfished each other."

Joy's eyebrows furrows and then she looks at the small girl who's wiping away her tears now. "A-are you Sooyoung?" Joy nods and then the girl bows. "I'm Seungwan. And the girl your friend went on a date with was my friend, Seulgi." She shyly says and Joy doesn't know how to react.

She looks at Irene and Seulgi laughing together and then she looks at Wendy, then to the laughing pair, then to the actual Seungwan again, she settles on staring at the actual Seungwan.

"Blah, blah, blah, you're all stupid and I didn't do anything about it, blah, blah, blah! Joy unnie ask Wendy-ssi out on a date, Seulgi-ssi ask Irene unnie out on a date! Duh! God!" Yeri groans and pushes Joy to Wendy and she returns to the cafe to her clueless friends.

Wendy chuckles a bit and Joy grins. "Well... Seungwannie, do you want to go on an actual date sometime?" Joy asks and Wendy nods "I'd love too, Sooyoungie. Let's go for a walk?" Wendy offers and she accepts it. The two walk away together. Talking and getting to know each other better and even telling about how embarrassing and dumb that whole experience was.

Seulgi and Irene finally stop laughing. They're both suddenly shy now and they're blushing madly after making eye contact. It's awkward again and nobody's making any move. "Um Irene-ssi." "Seulgi-ssi." They start at the same time. "You first." Seulgi tells her and Irene nods.

She shyly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear "Can you actually draw?" "Yeah, I can." Seulgi replies equally as shy and Irene says with all the courage she has "Are you still up for drawing me on our next date?"

Seulgi's officially red as hell, a tomato would be ashamed of themself when they see her colour. Seulgi nods quickly, and then takes a big gulp before saying "A-are you still up for cooking our date dinner?" Irene nods shyly, they both nod.

"Er, give me your hand." Seulgi does so and Irene takes out a pen, writing numbers on it, Seulgi giggles quietly because it tickles a bit. "This is my number. Call me or text me." Irene kisses Seulgi's cheek, leaving the taller girl stunned "I'll get going now."

She leaves and Seulgi stares back at her with a huge grin on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired and based on cheezefilm's "I actually met my online girlfriend" video on the tube
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
